


Don't leave Me

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and his pumpkin phobia, Aslan Jade Callenreese You are the father., Atticus Callenreese, Bananas, Boyfriends, Child Abandonment, Drama & Romance, Eiji wants to be a housewife, Gay Parents, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reviews, Sad and Happy, Some Humor, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: A woman shows up at Ash and Eiji's apartment and leaves a child behind, it's Ash's. The last thing she says is Don't find me. What will Ash do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I get some Kudos or reviews I will keep going on this work. Thank you all!!!

There was a soft knock on the door, Ash looked over at Eiji. They have been living together for over a year now, they have been dating for a little over 6 months. Eiji got up to get the door, he saw a person with hoodie sweater and sunglasses on, holding a swaddled blanket with a baby around a year and half old. She handed the child over and a bag.  
She whispered, “Give this to Ash, it’s his. Don’t try and find me” and she took off running.  
“HEY!!!” Eiji yelled, the child fused a bit. He looked down the hall and looked over at Ash who was standing behind him now.  
“What….What’s going on….What’s this???” Eiji handed the baby over to Ash.  
“Apparently it’s yours….”  
Ash looked at the baby who was a ringer for him when he was little. Eiji closed the door, he set the bag down there was a note sticking out of the blanket.  
“Um Ash there’s a note.”  
Ash looked around trying to figure out where to put the baby down, Eiji handed him the note. Ash opened the note.  
“Ash,  
This is your son Atticus, I am sorry not to address this to you any sooner. I have been trying to keep a distance for my safety and our sons safety. Something has come up and I need to go, if I take Atticus with me our lives would be in danger. Please keep him safe, don’t try and find me.  
The note wasn’t signed, Atticus started to fuss. Ash felt his heart jump into his throat. Eiji could see him panicking.  
“Hey, We will figure this out. I will go and get stuff we need.”  
“Don’t leave me alone, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Check to see if he needs a diaper change, if he doesn’t make him a bottle.”  
“ummm, how?”  
“Give him to me. Go in the bag, grab the formula and mix a bottle. If you want I will stay with him and you go get a crib and a car seat.”  
“I need a smoke” He walked out the door, Eiji stood there with Atticus.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash let out a sigh and took a drag on his cigarette. He was muttering under his breath and broke out into a run. He got to a shop and put his cigarette out and looked up at the sky. It was semi sunny but breezy. When he went into the shop he looked around, he got to the baby aisle and rubbed the back of his neck. A lady walked up to him.  
“Excuse me sir, do you need some help?” 

“I…ummm I don’t know…..”

“How old is the baby?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Does he have teeth?”  
“I don’t know.”  
She gave him a funny look, “Okay. I will give you more time.”  
He grabbed a arm full of baby food, and a pack and play. He looked around again, when he got to the register. He let out a nervous laugh, and rubbed his neck again. He realized he forgot diapers. 

“Oh damn, I forgot something. I’ll be right back.” He went back to the aisle and stared at them again, He mumbled to himself, ‘I am in way over my head’. 

He grabbed some, he paid and when he got home , he was half expecting to see Eiji with rollers in his hair and waving a rolling pin at him.  
“I’m back, I got what we need to get us by today.” 

“What the hell?”

“I didn’t know what to get him food wise so I just grabbed a bunch of stuff,” 

Atticus was crawling around, he stopped and looked up at Ash and put his hands up,”MOOF” , Ash looked over at Eiji who was taking the bags into the kitchen. He picked up Atticus he saw something in the envelope with the note. He took it out and saw it was Atticus’s birth certificate. Atticus Callenreese, he raised his eyebrow, he saw the mothers name and his stomach dropped. He also saw someone signed his name by father-Aslan Callenreese. He set Atticus down, who started to cry. He went into the bathroom and threw up. Eiji looked around the corner and saw Atticus on the floor. He looked around for Ash, he called out for him. 

“In the bathroom,” Ash yelled back, when he came out he looked at Eiji, “I know who the mother is, I almost had her killed last year, it was a accident, I didn’t want to put her in danger. I learned she was the Don’s daughter. We had summer fling and then everything went to hell, as typical in my life.”

“Well we will figure it out, don’t worry. So I guess you’re a single father?” 

“Wait are you breaking up with me?”

“What? Ash no that’s not what I meant.”

“You said you would stay forever” 

“And I meant it”

“MOOF!” Atticus shrieked.

“So where are we going to tell people he came from?”

“You had a hot one night stand with a waitress from hooters?” Eiji said.

“I don’t think people will believe you worked at hooters….”

“And just for that I am making Japanese food for dinner, hope you like tofu and raw fish.”

“Blegh” Atticus said.

After dinner, and they put Atticus down for the night Eiji started to think over what Ash had told him. He sat down next to Ash on the couch, the silence could be cut with a knife.

"Ash did you know she was the Dons daughter before the fling or was it more that you saw a way to fuck over a rival?"

"Actually I didn't. I'd never put someones life that I love in danger....on purpose....again...."

"I love you, you're everything to me. But I think tonight I just want to be alone." Eiji got up and went into the bedroom. Ash felt as a knife had been plunged into his heart. He stepped outside for a smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash sat on the roof and the wind nipped at his skin. He felt the warm tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t grasp how it always seems that something is always going wrong. He’s never gotten to be a normal person his age. He angerly wiped the tears away, his stomach turned at the thought of losing Eiji. He’s stood by him through worse so why now why was he tossing him to the side. He hadn’t done anything wrong. The sun was starting to rise, he lit up another cigarette, he let the tears flow. He dropped his knees down so his feet hung over the side.  
Eiji woke up and felt over to the side for Ash, he took a second to remember he kicked him out of the room for the night. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He figured Ash would be sleeping on the couch. He grabbed his phone and headed out into the living room. He didn’t see Ash. He started to feel a bit of panic rise up. He went over to the pack and play, Atticus was still sound asleep. Eiji went over to the laundry basket and grabbed a pair of jeans and carefully picked up Atticus not trying to wake him. He grabbed a sweater off the hook and went next door. He softly knocked, a older lady answered the door. 

“Ohhh Eiji dear, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Mrs.Chavez would you mind watching Atticus for me. Oh sorry this is Ash’s son by the way. I need to find Ash. I promise it won’t be long.”

“Of course! Do you have his bottle or any food.”

“I...will be right back.” 

“I will come with you, I didn’t know Ash had a son”

“Ya, neither did we until yesterday. It’s a long story.” He opened the door to their apartment and ran into the kitchen for a bottle and a small pack of food. 

“Thank you deary. Don’t you worry, you go find Ash.”

He nodded and locked the apartment and she went back to hers. He let out a sigh, he tried to call Ash but his cell phone was off. He tried to think, and remembered Ash likes the roof. He ran up the stairs and opened the door. He saw Ash sitting on the side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving.” Eiji said, Ash looked back and let out a pout and turned his head away as Eiji sat next to him. 

Eiji reached over and grabbed his hand,”I won’t stop talking until you stop acting like a brat.”

“You didn’t want me around, I figured it was best I left and came up here. Wait who’s watching Atticus?”

“Now you care, you left him last night.”

“You were there, I trusted you”

“Mrs. Chavez our neighbor has him.”

“Huh, I never knew her name. I can’t believe you are friends with the housewives.”

“Maybe I’m practicing....” He let out a dry laugh. Hoping he didn’t cross a line. 

Ash gave him a playful nudge and stood up. They walked back to the door. Eiji went to give him a hug. Ash stopped him, and leaned in to give him a kiss. Eiji put his arms around Ash’s neck and gave his hair a playful tug. 

“Please don’t do that again. I can’t take thinking I will lose something else.” 

Eiji opened the door, they started to descend the stairs when he stopped for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, I know you have been through a lot, but understand I gave up everything to come here and live with you. I’m scared too. Honestly I’m terrified of what COULD come from this. You have to admit that it’s really odd.”

“Oh I do, I never figured my life would ever go back to being calm and collective. I just wish my past would stop coming back to haunt me. I could accept everything else or at least work past them. But..” His heart started to pound and he felt light headed. He grabbed onto Eiji as his felt everything start to spin. He felt his knees buckle and he tried to grab something so he wouldn’t fall down the stairs. 

“Ash...Ash!” He grabbed onto him and helped him so he wouldn’t fall. Ash slowly came too and looked around. His hands were still shaking. 

“I’m okay...I’m okay....it’s fine....” He muttered and pried Eiji off of him. They walked back to the apartment Eiji wouldn’t let go of Ash’s hand. The hallway felt so humid and claustrophobic. Hearing the other people’s TVs, people yelling, things being dropped, people moving around above them. 

“I’ll go get Atticus why don’t you lay down.” He helped him into the bedroom. Ash sat down on the corner of the bed, Eiji gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to leave. He felt Ash grab onto him and pull him back. 

“Wh-What would you say, just theoretically speaking...if I were to ask you to marry me? Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me...and now Atticus? Would you want to deal with me and all of my problems?”

“Are you trying to propose? Without it making it sound like that or am I thinking too much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spoofs or typos. I did this chapter on my phone. Hope you enjoyed!!! More to come!!! HAVE A GREAT HALLOWEEN!!! Maybe I should fit Halloween into my story and make Atticus a pumpkin. Thoughts...Thoughts. Hmmm :)


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji stared into Ash’s jade eyes. He was taken aback because he didn’t even know how to answer. It was typical of Ash to play word games like this with him and confuse him. He had to think fast because he could tell Ash was getting ready to shut down to him. 

“Ash I told you I’d be by your side forever and I meant it. You ever ask me to marry you and I will in a heartbeat. I love you Aslan”

Ash grabbed onto him tightly. He wasn’t used to feeling these kind of emotions. Eiji gave him a kiss on top of his head, Ash started to pull him on top of him. 

“Ash slow down, no. You don’t need to do that. I’m not going to leave you. I just told you that.”

Ash nodded and he yawned. He crawled up to his pillow and fell asleep. Eiji waited for a second and went over to their dresser he grabbed a gun and put in his waistband. He wasn’t feeling safe. He had to go get Atticus but he didn’t really want to take him out for the day feeling so unsure. He looked at his watch. Hoping that Atticus would take his afternoon nap so he could go out for a couple hours. He ran next door to get him. Luckily he was nodding off. He moved the playpen in the bedroom with Ash and put Atticus in the playpen. He sent a text to Ash letting him know he was heading out for a couple hours. He closed the door, he put his head against the door and mumbled, “please be safe”

Eiji ran out of the building. He needed to see someone. There was a loud clap of thunder. He felt the rain starting to pelt him. He looked around and took off running the couple blocks. He got to the apartment and bolted up the stairs. He frantically pounded on the door. Before the person invited him in he shoved him out of the way. 

“What’s going on are you okay? Is Ash okay?” Shorter said a bit stunned. 

“I don’t know. I think Ash and Atticus are in danger”

Shorter went to say something then scratched his head,”who?”

“Okay so the other day some girl shows up she has child and drops it off saying it’s Ashs we are both confused looked through the paperwork and Ash sees the mothers name he remembers from last summer he had a fling with the Dons daughter. Blah blah. Blah now they have a son. We have said son now and she’s gone not wanting to be found. I think that there’s something super fucking weird now. So now I’m freaking out we are going to be pitted against.” He took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch. 

“Wow.....okay.....that’s a lot to take in......I’m trying to remember. I remember Ash running with some girl last year. If it’s who I think we all had no idea she was the Dons daughter. Does not surprise me he had a fling with her. She was pretty h—-“ he stopped when he saw Eiji getting offended. “She wasn’t that good looking. You are way hotter of course.” 

“Shut up. Lay in that bed you made.”

Shorter started laughing and sat down next to him. He felt safe being here. He could always turn to Shorter. 

“I really upset Ash yesterday. I kicked him out of the bedroom because I needed to think. I know he’s been through a lot. But sometimes I do try to remember what it was like before all of this. I love you both. But I do miss my family. I do miss my friends back in Japan.” Shorter put his arm around him and held him. 

“I know. You’ll be okay and Ash will be okay. He won’t take you away from your family. If there’s another war coming we will fight it. I won’t let anything happen to you, either will Ash. We will protect you and Att—Atticus? By the way I want to see a mini Ash. I’ve been friends with Ash since we were kids. I have to see this!!!!” 

“I will bring him by tomorrow I promise!” 

Ash was awoken by a loud cry. He looked around the bedroom and called out for Eiji. He heard his phone beep and looked at the text. He felt a bit of panic, he went over to the pack and play. 

“Hey does someone need a diaper change or hungry?”

Atticus put his hands up. Ash picked him up, he checked his diaper. He didn’t need the diaper change, so he took him in the kitchen and grabbed him a jar of food. He looked around, he sat down on the floor with him. He opened the jar and went to give him a spoon, Atticus looked away with a pout. Ash couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come on buddy it’s not that bad, see” he took a bite of the food. He shudder, then went mmmmm and took another bite. Atticus looked at him surprised and went to grab at his hand. 

“Now you want some. But I want it!!!!!” 

Atticus let out a laugh and Ash was easily able to feed him, once they finished he put the jar to the side. He wiped his mouth. Atticus crawled over and sat on Ash’s lap. Ash held him, he took a shaky breath. Atticus looked up. 

“Daddy.” 

“Ya buddy, I’m your daddy.” He said, the words still felt weird to him. He laid down, Atticus laid on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep. Eiji got back home, he saw Ash and Atticus and took a picture. He sent it to Shorter. He couldn’t help but to laugh, at that moment he felt everything was right. He knew this is where he belonged. This was his family. He was ready what was to come. He picked up the jar and cleaned it up and put it to the side. He went back to the living room and carefully picked up Atticus to put him in the pack and play. He needed to get a crib, he texted Shorter to help him look for a crib tomorrow with Atticus. 

He set Atticus in the pack and play. He took the gun out and went to put it back in the top drawer. 

“What are you doing?” Ash said. 

“Ash I know something is going to come from this. I’m ready. I went and talked to Shorter. We are ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ash let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Inside he felt anger. He pushed it to the side, and hugged Eiji. He put his forehead against his.

“We will be fine.” He gave him a kiss and left the room. It was a tone that gave Eiji a chill. He knows this side of Ash, he felt like things were going to turn again and things won’t be as they were. 

He looked outside and saw the sun was setting behind the clouds. He figured it was time to make dinner and get Atticus ready for bed. He headed into the kitchen, and saw Ash sitting in the window ledge smoking a cigarette. He wanted to yell at him to do that outside, as per their agreement but he bit his tongue he wasn’t going to push his luck. 

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Not hungry.” 

“Ashy you got to eat something come on.”

“I’m going to go around tomorrow and check to see if anything is being said by other people. I’ll talk to my people. I don’t want you or Atticus around tomorrow for safety.”

“Okay I had made plans with Shorter tomorrow anyways to get some stuff for Atticus. Starting to feel bad for him.” He let out a small laugh, hoping to break the tension in the room. He knew he let the lynx out and things were going to change some but he hated when Ash started to pull away from him. 

“As long as you don’t make one of those shitty sandwiches I’ll eat.”

“I’ll think of something pretty boy” he stared him down and they both started to laugh. 

“So Shorter is going to be your friendly housewife tomorrow?” 

“Oh you know it.”

—————————————————————

Ash had left before Eiji even woke up, Eiji woke up to Atticus crying to be changed and fed breakfast. He stumbled sleepily into the living room to get him changed and fed. While he was getting him dressed he heard a knock on the door. He put Atticus down, and closed him in the bedroom. He went over to door, he didn’t say anything. 

“Eiji it’s me,” Shorter said. 

He let out a breath and felt shaky, he opened the door. He wasn’t even ready. 

“Sorry we just woke up, Ash already left. He’s going to do some checking around today.”

“Okay is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Can you watch Atticus when I get dressed? He’s already changed and dressed.”

“Yes! Let me see him!”

Eiji let out a laugh, he went into the bedroom and went to pick up Atticus who crawled past him. 

“Here he comes, I’ll be out in a minute” 

Atticus stopped and looked up at Shorter and started to cry. He took his sunglasses off and got down to his level. 

“I’m not that scary buddy”

Atticus reached up, he touched Shorters face and hair. He let out a giggle. 

“See, I’m not scary. I’m going to be the cool uncle who spoils you. Can I pick you up?”

Atticus grabbed his leg and stood up. Shorter picked him up, Atticus went and touched his hair again. 

“You have something with my hair.”

“Fluffy.”

Eiji came out of the bedroom and looked out the window and saw it was starting to rain again. He went and dug around in the bag they had for Atticus. He grabbed a sweater and a change of clothes. He noticed they were running low on diapers. He added that to the mental list. 

“He’s taken a liking to you. It’s starting to rain so I want to put a sweater on him.”

“I have that affect on people, let me put the sweater on. You okay?”

“I’m really worried about Ash, it’s the whole not knowing. You feel something bad is going to happen you just don’t know what.”

“Ash has made it 19 years and he’s still going strong. Believe me nothing will happen. He can take care of himself.” 

“Oh I wanted to show you the note that she left. I think it’s really weird.”

Shorter put the sweater on Atticus and went to let go of him. But he clung onto him.

“Want me to take him for a second?” Eiji went to reach over to take Atticus who let out a grunt and pouted. 

“I guess not.” Shorter said laughing.

“He was like that with Ash last night when we were trying to put him to bed.”

Shorter looked the note over, Eiji covered Atticus’s ears and whispered to Shorter. 

“Do you think she’s dead or do you think she’s going to start something.”

“I don’t know but I can understand what you meant by how weird it is.”

“I think I’m thinking too much,”

“No you’re just worried about your lover boy”

Eiji blushed, which caused Shorter to burst out laughing. 

“Knock it off.”

“Why!? My 2 best friends are in love! It’s adorable!”

“Let’s get going.”

Eiji got a text from Ash and Shorter got one too. 

-Eiji top drawer when you go out. I need to talk to you and Shorter later urgent!!!-

Eiji and Shorter locked eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Eiji headed into the bedroom, when he grabbed the gun from the top drawer he got a knot in his stomach. He grabbed onto something trying not to fall. His chest felt heavy. He stumbled over to the bed, he put his head in his hands and began sobbing. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Are you okay?” Shorter asked. 

“Uh ya sorry. I’ll be out in a moment.” He wiped his face on his sleeve and went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He knew his face was puffy. He waited before he left the bedroom and took a deep breath. When he stepped out he put on a fake smile. 

“You ready!” He said cheerfully enough that would rot your teeth. 

“Yep,” Shorter gave him a funny look. He knew he was faking the happiness. 

When they got outside Eiji looked up at the sky the rain had stopped but there was a chill in the air. He looked around at the happy carefree families, smiling, and laughing. He had forgotten what it was like to have to not worry, to not have to look over shoulder, in over a years time he went from a normal happy carefree college student to a gang bosses boyfriend and working in the gang. He let out a hiss without thinking, he had to shake these negative thoughts, he loved Ash, Ash was his soul mate, he wanted and was going to make it work to spend the rest of his life with him. Shorter was his first real best friend aside from Ash. Shorter could make him forget all the bullshit going on for a small time. Shorter grabbed at Eijis arm. 

“Still with me?”

“Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking.” He looked over at Shorter carrying Atticus,” Can I hold him for a little bit.” 

“Ya sure, you okay? You’re typically not this quiet around me.” He handed Atticus over and looked at him concerned. 

“Yep never better,”

“Come on let’s have some fun buying stuff for Atticus. I know we are both worried about what Ash is going to talk to us about, but let’s not have it trash the whole day.”

“Well I guess, but I’m going to complain the whole time.” They stopped and looked at each other and started laughing. 

They went and got all the basic needs for Atticus, Eiji was getting a bit excited to set up a small nursery for Atticus. 

When they got back they started to set everything up, after they finished setting some things up. Ash came home. He picked up Atticus and gave him a hug and kiss and went next door so the neighbor could watch him for a little bit. Eiji realized at that point this wasn’t good. Shorter and Eiji sat on the couch. Ash crossed his arms, the tension built in the air. 

“So to start this little meeting off, Atticus’s mother was killed. She was taken out shortly after dropping Atticus off here. They are now looking for Atticus, the only benefit to this, not too many know that I am his father. However it still puts us in redline because as you know word travels, people research as you know Shorter.  
Next thing on the agenda Eiji I need to ask you something very seriously. I am only doing this to make sure you and Atticus are safe and to secure you since it will move faster. I need us to get married so you can get your green card. I want to know if anything happens to me Atticus will be safe. Shorter if anything happens before this is all set. You are to take him. Are you with me so far?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Eiji finally said. 

“What’s wrong? You said to me the other day you would marry me if I asked”

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting it like this. I wanted you to do it out of love not that you have security for your kid.”

“Whatever you want boss I’m here.” Shorter finally said, “at this moment are we in immediate danger?”

“Not right now, but that can change at any given point. Always be on the look out.”

“Fine I’m in.” Eiji said. 

“Like you had a choice” Shorter said laughing and smacked him on the back. 

“Tomorrow is a new day, always look over your shoulder. The game has begun.” 

He left the room a few minutes later he yelled from the bathroom. 

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A HAMMER IN THE WALL!!!!!”

Shorter looked around,”gotta go!”


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks after they had the meeting. Eiji and Ash were getting ready to get married, he was staring out the window, watching the sunrise. He hadn't been able to sleep much with all the stress of worrying. Plus Ash was pretty mad at him for a couple days after Shorter put the hammer in the wall. Eiji walked down the hall, and looked into the small office area that they had turned into a nursery he watched Atticus sleep. Everything around him started to feel heavy. Ash came up behind him, and put his arm around him.

"Today is the day!" 

"Yep, yep. I need to step outside. Shorter should be here soon so we can go."

Eiji stepped outside, he reached into his sweater pocket and took a smoke out. He only smoked when he got extremely stressed out, one habit Ash wasn't aware of he was doing. He had taken a long drag and saw Shorter coming. He flicked the cigarette out. He waved the smoke away from him.

"HEY EIJI!"

"Hey...."

"Come on lets get this going!!!"

"...ya..."

"You okay?"

"Sorry just my nerves talking. I couldn't be more excited."

After everything was done, and they headed back home for the afternoon. Eiji started to feel a bit better, not as stressed. He looked around the apartment and started to realize this was his home. He wasn't going back to Japan...at least not anytime soon. He sat down on the couch. For a moment he realized and let out a small giggle, he was now Mr.Eiji Callenreese. Ash came out of the nursery after putting Atticus down for a nap. Eiji ran over and tackled him. 

"I love you so much, I was so upset and scared before. But now I am not, You really do love me" Eiji said kissing him, Ash smiled at him.

"Of course I do, do you think I'd commit to someone I didn't love? Sorry if I came off sounding rude before"

"I guess I am just upset and scared because I knew I wanted to spend my life with you, but I started to realize that meant giving my family up back home. At least for now, This isn't where I saw myself at my age. But you are my family, you and Atticus. I will make it work." 

Ash gave him a kiss, it was a lot to take in for Eiji. At the day's end emotions started to settle, Ash was getting Atticus ready for bed, he took a moment to reflect on the day. He gave Atticus a kiss and settled him into the crib, he felt a bit uneasy. He checked the window in the room, it had a fire escape right outside of it. He didn't like this feeling. He left the door to Atticus's room open. He went into the main bedroom, Eiji was already asleep. He tried to settle down enough to fall asleep, Eiji woke up he looked at Ash who was sleeping sitting up with his glasses still on. 

Eiji checked in on Atticus, he noticed that the window wasn't closed all the way. He went and checked the crib. 

"ASH!!!!! ASH!!!!!!! ATTICUS IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash shook and woke up and went running into the nursery, he looked around. He saw the window and opened it and looked out. He went running back into the main bedroom and texted Shorter a S.O.S, Eiji ran to the front door to make sure was still locked. Nothing in the main part of the apartment seemed out of place.


	9. Chapter 9

Eiji was freaking out, he realized Ash left his cell phone behind. He had no way to get in touch with him. He didn’t know where to go. He heard Shorter walk up behind him. He grabbed him and let out a loud sob. Eijis whole body was trembling. 

“I can’t get ahold of him his cell phone is here. I don’t know where Ash or Atticus is. I don’t know what to do!!!!”

“I’m sure they are okay!”

“I don’t know! I’m scared!”

Eiji went back into Atticus’s room and started to tear it apart looking for any signs of who has him. He looked out the window and found a piece of cloth that had been ripped on the nail, when he was going back he noticed Atticus’s stuffed pumpkin was gone too. This struck him as odd. Who would take him and take his favorite toy. 

“Shorter I found this on the window and I noticed they took him with his favorite toy. Who would know that?”

“I may have a idea..”

“Well let’s go then!”

They left the apartment, he followed Shorter hoping he was right. If he was they would be facing the Don. Eiji started to panic again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might contain semi graphic violence....
> 
> No child was harmed in the making of this chapter!

Eiji grabbed his gun, he heard a !!!POP!!! in the distance. He looked around, Shorter looked back at Eiji. The air felt still, even though everything around them felt it was spinning. Eiji looked around the corner and saw a peek of a red chuck taylor. He knew right away it was Ash, he couldn't call out to him or anything. His heart lept up in throat. All of sudden there was a boom of a voice.

"Where is the great Lynx!!!!" A man with long black hair stepped out from the shadow. Ash kept his ground.

Without thinking Eiji dropped to the ground and grabbed Shorters leg, who looked down at him with a look of 'what the serious fuck dude?'. The man with long black hair looked behind him, and another person stepped out holding Atticus. He held the child by the collar of the shirt, holding him tight. Atticus let out a loud cry.

"Come on Lynx I have my bastard grandchild here.....It's ashame my daughter had to die for him. She just had to bed a filthy street rat, instead of someone who was worth it." 

Eiji let go of Shorter, he grabbed his gun again and went to take off, he wasn't going to stand to see this happen. Not to his family, Shorter tried to grab him. 

"Now who's this! Is this the new lowlife?" He yelled seeing Eiji.

Ash looked over and saw Eiji, Ash ran out. There was a another !!!POP!!! of a gun. Eiji winced when he got skimmed by a bullet in the shoulder, he didn't care. He ran full force, bullets or no bullets. Ash shot his gun and shot the person holding Atticus. Atticus dropped to the ground. Eiji took aim, and hit the person with long black hair in the stomach, but not before Eiji got shot in the arm. Ash ran over and picked up Atticus who was crying, he checked him over quickly and tried to soothe him. Shorter saw the person who shot Eiji moving towards the gun again. He ran over and stabbed the person in the neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer update soon!


End file.
